


Teasing

by grandmelon



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, SouRin Summer Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Summer Fest - Week Four - Tan Lines</p><p>Nagisa makes some bad jokes, Rin can’t choose between choking and laughing, Sousuke’s embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Well another week done! I have a nsfw continuation fic called "Pleasing" for this prompt that should be the next in the line in the series if anyone is interested…

“You two seem to be doing well.”

 

Rin looked at Nagisa, surprised to see him sitting down next to him instead of joining the rest in their game of volleyball. Rin was grabbing a drink from the cooler, just enjoying the view. Watching Sousuke struggle to keep up with the Tachibana twins as they forced him into being on their team was particularly amusing. It was hilarious seeing them run up to him, telling him they had to play or else they wouldn’t beat their precious big brother.

 

“Yeah, I think we are,” Rin said, smiling at Haru’s scowl as he was told that they didn’t want to be on Makoto and Haru’s team. The twins had been a bit more rebellious towards the two lately, and it was always amusing to watch how depressed Makoto and Haru were because of it.

 

“Oh ho! Do tell the juice details Rin-chan!” Nagisa cooed, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Rin chuckled, shoving him before catching a glimpse of Sousuke, looking up at him. “Hey, what happened to the game?”

 

“They realized Ryuugazaki is the better player to have,” Sousuke answered, rolling his shoulder. “I tried telling them.”

 

“With that body you should be good at any sport,” Rin teased, smiling at the other as he sat down. Sousuke had a big frown on and rolled his eyes. “Who’s the referee then?”

 

“Gou,” Sousuke hummed. Rin and Nagisa stretched their necks too look around him. Sure enough Gou was there, though she didn’t seem to be helping much, too distracted by all the muscles on the beach to be keeping score.

 

“So Sou-chan, you sure tan easy,” Nagisa said, eyeing his swim trunks. Rin and Sousuke both turned to Nagisa in time for him to watch him reach behind Rin and pull back his trunks. Rin slapped his hand away quick enough before anything indecent happened, but sure enough the light skin of his ass had been exposed. A stark difference to the deep bronze of his skin and the deep blue of his trunks.

 

“So I forgot to put on sunblock,” Sousuke mumbled, fixing his bathing suit and glaring at the other.

 

“You should wear a speedo like Rei-chan, then you’d have a great tan line! I’m sure Rin-chan would love to see that,” Nagisa teased with a wink.

 

Rin started choking on his cola, Sousuke stock still before patting at Rin’s back as the other hacked up the soda. Rin’s hand went to his nose, burning from the carbohydrate drink. “Nagisa!”

 

“Don’t you think so Rin-chan?” Nagisa cooed, though he did grab a napkin out of the basket for him. Rin grabbed it wiped his face and hand clean from the spoiled drink. “Oh—but maybe Rin-chan is more of a boob guy? A sexy bikini top tan would look really good on Sou-chan too! He should have one with starfish like a mermaid!”

 

“Starfish!” Rin barked, half choking half laughing. Between the tears in his eyes from the pain breathing in soda and the convulsions of his stomach he couldn’t see Sousuke’s reaction.

 

“And afterwards Sou-chan would have little stars on his boobs!” Nagisa said, gesturing at his own chest make a rude gesture.

 

“Nagisa enough!” Rin laughed, shoving the other hard enough he fell over. “Seriously—just because you aren’t allowed to say things like that to Makoto anymore doesn’t mean you can just start bullying Sousuke instead!”

 

“It’s not bullying,” Nagisa insisted, feigning hurt with one hand over his heart. “Rin-chan how could you say that about me! We’re just good friends joking around, right Sou-chan!?”

 

Rin and Nagisa looked back at Sousuke, surprised to see the other wide-eyed and sporting a frown so deep it bordered pouting. Like a deer in headlights he stared at them without so much as a blink before pulling himself together and scowling. With a click of his tongue he turned back to face the ocean. The tips of his ears and the tops of his shoulders an uncharacteristically deep shade of red.

 

“Sousuke?”

 

“I’m getting a drink,” he said, shooting up and storming off back towards the inland. Rin watched him, shocked by the outburst before scrambling up.

 

“Sousuke! There’s drinks here! Get back here you’re going to get lost!”

 

“Sou-chan don’t go!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


End file.
